


Зависимость от еды иногда хуже зависимости от табака

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Addiction, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Food Issues, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Хиджикате не повезло, надо ж было забыть в тот день катану и натолкнуться на самого опасного террориста – Такасуги.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	Зависимость от еды иногда хуже зависимости от табака

– Что-то Тоши давно не видно, – обеспокоенно заметил Кондо. – Сого, ты не..?  
– Я не знаю, где он, Кондо-сан, – ответил Окита, проигнорировав намёк на то, что его могли подозревать в исчезновении Хиджикаты. – Небось где-то майонез жрёт.

На самом деле, ничто не могло быть дальше от правды – Хиджиката не ел майонеза и даже не курил уже несколько дней. Он находился в одном из складов в городском порту, связанный, в бешенстве и в весьма неприятном обществе. И последними словами ругал самого себя – это ж надо было забыть в тот день катану в казармах и натолкнуться на улице на самого опасного террориста.

– Демонический замком, а зависим от сигарет и майонеза, позор, – насмешливо протянул Такасуги, наклонился и выдохнул Хиджикате в лицо струйку табачного дыма. Сначала Хиджиката вдохнул – даже дым трубки был лучше чем ничего – но спохватился и отвернулся.  
– Не пытайся притворяться, я же вижу, тебе хочется. А ещё больше тебе хочется вот этого, правда? – с этими словами Такасуги достал бутылку майонеза, открутил крышечку и помахал бутылкой перед носом Хиджикаты. Тот втянул божественный запах, и желудок сразу свело от голода. Такасуги усмехнулся и вылил содержимое бутылки на землю.  
– Ты что творишь?! – рявкнул Хиджиката.  
– Жалко, да? – насмешливо спросил Такасуги. – Такечи отлично придумал сыграть на твоих слабостях. Мы опозорим тебя так, что тебе придётся покинуть Эдо, а без тебя Шинсенгуми – сборище жалких деревенщин. Тогда нам никто больше не помешает.

Хиджиката не слушал – он разглядывал майонез, растекающийся по полу грустной лужицей.  
– Эй, сюда смотри, – Такасуги потряс перед его носом ещё одной бутылкой майонеза. – Хочешь? Если ты хорошо попросишь, я дам тебе это.  
– Иди к чёрту, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
– Неубедительно звучит... Матако, как там камера, готова?  
– Да, Шинске-сама! – Матако с видеокамерой наперевес выбежала из глубины склада и заняла наблюдательскую позицию.  
– Начнём, – сказал Такасуги, с явным отвращением на лице выдавил себе на пальцы майонеза и поднёс руку к лицу Хиджикаты. Тот попытался отвернуться, но было видно, что волшебный запах майонеза подействовал – его зрачки расширились, и он непроизвольно облизнулся. Этим моментом Такасуги воспользовался, чтобы сунуть Хиджикате пальцы в рот. Тот на секунду замер, но его любимый продукт уже достиг вкусовых рецепторов и вот Хиджиката уже обсасывал майонез, блаженно жмурясь.

– Вкусно? Ещё хочешь? – с притворной лаской спросил Такасуги, отбирая руку. – Тогда попроси.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Хиджиката.  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся, распахнул свою юкату и, не обращая внимания на восторженный визг Матако, посмотрел в камеру и сказал:  
– Смотрите, граждане Эдо! Ваш доблестный страж порядка – просто майонезный наркоман, готовый любому отсосать за каплю этой жирной мерзости. Сейчас вы сами в этом убедитесь.

Такасуги достал из фундоши свой член и нанёс на него дорожку из майонеза.  
– Матако, сделай план покрупнее, потом смонтируем видео, – сказал он и поднёс член к лицу Хиджикаты. – Давай, оближи.  
Долго упрашивать Хиджикату не пришлось, он осторожно кончиком языка провёл по майонезу.  
– Нормально соси, – приказал Такасуги, глядя на Хиджикату снизу вверх. Тот взял в рот член Такасуги так далеко, как только мог. Судя по довольному выражению лица, Такасуги собирался что-то сказать на камеру... Но тут Хиджиката изо всех сил сжал челюсти. Такасуги заорал. Матако отшвырнула камеру, одним прыжком подскочила к Хиджикате, молниеносно достала пистолет и прицелилась ему в голову.

– Убери, дура, ты же мне член отстрелишь! – с трудом выдавил Такасуги. Тут с улицы послышался шум, выстрелы и крики «Шинсенгуми! Шинсенгуми идут!»  
Хиджиката разжал зубы и сплюнул кровь.  
– Ну всё, уёбок, теперь я тебя точно убью! – с яростью прошипел Такасуги, наконец освободивший член.  
– Шинске-сама, нет времени, нам нужно уходить! – нервно оглядывалась Матако.  
– В другой раз, – пообещал Такасуги. Он ушёл, хромая и прикрывая окровавленный пах, а Матако побежала за ним, мельтеша и пытаясь его поддерживать под руку.

План раз и навсегда обезвредить Такасуги не сработал, но по крайней мере какое-то время ему будет не до терроризма. Теперь Хиджикате оставалось только ждать, пока его найдут. Как только развяжут, первым делом нужно будет уничтожить камеру.


End file.
